It doesn't look like you
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Songfic dari lagu Kwill. GS . Kaisoo . SuDO. slight Hunhan. Kai mencintai Kyungsoo, ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah cinta yang ditakdirkan untuknya. tapi bagaimana jika, perkiraannya salah? Bad summary. EXO Fanfic. Happy Reading. Read n Review please


Soundtrack : Kwill - It's not you

Huh Gak -Reminisce / Memory of your scent

Biarkan waktu ini berhenti.  
Biarkan saja semua berlalu tapi aku hanya ingin waktu ini terhenti.  
Aku mencintaimu.

OoooooooooO

Kai berlari menghindari Sehun. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang yeoja mungil. Kacamatanya jatuh, ia terlihat kewalahan mencarinya. Kai mengambil kacamata itu lalu hendak memberikannya. Tapi tangannya terhenti, mata mereka bertemu. Cantik. Apakah aku bermimpi?

_When I first saw you, it felt like I was dreaming_

"Kai!Sehun! Berhenti bercanda!" teriak Kim seonsaengnim dari depan kelas.

Kai dan Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"mulai hari ini, kelas kita kedatangan teman baru, masuklah!" ucao seonsaengnim,

Kai memandang ke arah pintu, pintu mulai terbuka, terlihat yeoja mungil dengan kacamata bacanya memasuki kelas. Napas Kai terhenti sesaat. Ia bahkan lupa caranya untuk bernapas.

"perkenalkan dirimu," suruh seonsaengnim lagi,

Namja mungil itu mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri menghadap ke arah siswa yang lain.

Matanya bulat, kulit wajah terlihat sangat lembut. Kai masih merasa ia masih bermimpi, dan kalau ia bermimpi, bolehkah ia meminta untuk tidak bangun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida~" namja itu membungkuk ke arah kelas.

"baiklah Kyungsoo, mulai sekarang kau duduk disana di samping Kai," ucap Kim seonsaengnim lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan ke bangku di samping bangku Kai. Kai tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo bahkan sampai ia sampai di kursinya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Saat itu juga Kai sadar ia tidak bermimpi. Tapi... Ia bagaikan bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

_When I saw you for the second time, I knew it was destiny_

Kai jatuh cinta. Sehun jatuh pingsan.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kai bertanya, apakah baju ini cocok atau tidak, apakah sepatu ini cocok atau tidak, apakah lebih baik pakai jaket atau tidak, apakah apakah dan apakah. Kesekian kalinya juga Sehun menjawab iyah. Sekarang Sehun sudah kesal dan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kai yang merasa diabaikan melirik kesal ke arah Sehun sahabatnya itu.

"ya! Oh Sehun! Bantu yang benar dong!" kesal Kai, Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"oh ayolah Kai, kau hanya akan pergi kerja kelompok! Bukan mau kencan kan? Kau sudah mengeluarkan semua isi lemari bahkan lemariku!" kesal Sehun balik.

Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menerawang ke sekelilingnya. kamar kosnya dan Sehun sudah seperti kapal pecah. tapi ia hanya nyengir kuda ke arah Sehun. Sehun berdecak kesal. Lalu berjalan ke arah kasur mengambil kaos dan celana dan beberapa aksesori lalu menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Pakai itu saja, aku tahu kau ingin bertemu Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Sehun tepat sasaran.

"Eh... itu..." Kai tergagap

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau menyukainya, cepat sana sebelum dia menunggumu lebih lama!" suruh Sehun

Kai tersenyum lebar,

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

Chu ... Kai mencium pipi Sehun kilat lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sehun mengelap pipinya kesal

"Ah! Menjijikkan sekali !" ucapnya kesal

_I fell for you like that and gave my everything_  
_ I did everything except to die, back then_

Kai melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menjelaskan pada Kai, ia tidak sadar Kai memperhatikannya dari tadi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Kai sangat suka melihat wajah serius Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba lalu menoleh ke arah Kai.

Mata mereka bertemu, jarak mereka dekat sekali saat ini.

Kai menahan napasnya, Kyungsoo cantik sekali. terlalu cantik. matanya yang bulat, pipinya yang chubby dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati ketika tersenyum. lengkap dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Chu

Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo sontak menjauh memegangi pipinya.

"Eh... Kai-ssi," ucapnya pelan

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo-ya," ucap Kai tiba-tiba

"Ne?" bingung Kyungsoo

"Aku menyukaimu... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kai,

Kyungsoo menatap Kai lalu mengedipkan mata bulatnya lucu. lucu sekali di mata Kai.

Lalu dengan malu mengangguk mengiyakan.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_But you, you my everything, you my heart had left me_  
_ How do you think I would be?_

"Chagiya... kau dimana?" tanya Kai lewat telepon

"Ssh... ah... aku... sedang di perpus...ssh.. takaan... Ada apah... sh.. Chagiya?" jawab Kyungsoo

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, entah kenapa ia mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Kau benar di perpustakaan? Hari ini ulangtahunnya Luhan, dia merayakannya di hotel... kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Kai lagi

"Akuh...sh.. tidak bisa .. maaf ya Kai," jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"Kau benar tidak apa? " tanya Kai bingung

"aku.. sh.. tidak apa," jaawab Kyungsoo

tit

Kyungsoo memutuskan teleponnya. sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh. Ia selalu bilang sibuk jika Kai mengajaknya pergi. seperti sekarang ini.

"jadi.. dimana Pororo mu itu?" tanya Sehun

"Ia sedang belajar di perpustakaan, sudahlah... kekasihmu itu pasti sedang menunggumu, ayo!" ajak Kai

"Kau tahu... aku mulai curiga pada Kyungsoo, aku dengar dia bukan yeoja baik-baik," ucap Sehun

Kai tertegun

"Tidak mungkin, aku percaya padanya, sudahlah," jawab Kai

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu," ucap Sehun

Lift berhenti

Tepat ketika Sehun dan Kai keluar dari lift lalu berjalan ke arah tempat pesta. mereka mendengar desahan-desahan yang tidak jelas.

Kai mengintip, di balik lorong itu ia melihat yeoja mungil bersama seorang namja berciuman mesra. Tangan namja itu dengan liar menggerayangi sekujur tubuh mungil itu.

"Kai...?" panggil Sehun, seketika saat Sehun melihat pemandangan itu ia terkejut.

Yeoja mungil itu Kyungsoo, Kai yakin itu Kyungsoo. Tidak. Itu bukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak akan memakai pakaian seseksi itu. tidak. Itu tidak mungkin Yeoja Muungilnya.

Kai berbalik ke arah tempat pesta. Sehun mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Kai... kau tidak apa.?" tanya Sehun khawatir, tapi Kai hanya diam.

_It's not you, it's like you're someone else_  
_ There's no way you, who laughed in my arms everyday, would leave_  
_ I can't find the you of the past, it feels ike a lie_

_This is a dream_

Tut tut tut

Tidak aktif.

lagi,

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kai menelepon Kyungsoo hari ini. Tapi tidak satupun telepon Kai yang ia angkat.

Kai membuka pesan yang baru saja dikirim Sehun.

Kyungsoo merangkul mesra laki-laki lain, masuk ke kamar hotel.

Sehun memang sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali, tapi Kai tidak percaya.

Ani.

Bukan tida percaya, hanya saja... Kai tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah menunggu di depan Hotel itu sejak tadi siang.

Ia baru saja akan pergi ketika dilihatnya seorang yeoja mungil, dipeluk mesra oleh namja lain.

Kyungsoo.

Itu benar Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak mungkin salah.

Kai menelepon Kyungsoo lagi.

terlihat yeoja itu mengangkat ponselnya lalu mematikannya.

_We promised to be together no matter what_  
_ What happens to all the promises, all those days?_  
_ You my light, you my life, you the only one for me had left me_  
_ How do you think I would be?_

Kai berlari ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menahan tangan Yeoja mungil itu. Yeoja mungil sontak membalik dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kk...k.. Kai?"

"Kyungsoo... dia siapa?" tanya namja di samping Kyungsoo

"Aku..." belum sempat Kai menjawab Kyungsoo sudah menyela

"Eh... itu... dia teman sekolahku oppa," jawab Kyungsoo,

Kai memandang ke arah Kyungsoo kecewa. Teman sekolah? Yang benar saja? Mereka bahkan sudah berpacaran 3 bulan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. namja itu mengulurkan tangannya lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeonghaseyo, saya tunangannya Kyungsoo, Suho imnida," ucap lelaki itu,

Bagai disambar petir, Kai mematung di tempatnya. ia menjabat tangan namja itu erat. lalu pamit pulang pada mereka. Di perjalanan pulang ia sudah seperti mayat hidup saja. ia tak percaya, seorang Kyungsoo yang dia pikir akan terus menjadi wanita nya ternyata sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain, ternyata selama ini Kyungsoo membohonginya.

_It's not you, it's like you're someone else_  
_There's no way you, who laughed in my arms everyday, would leave_  
_I can't find the you of the past, it feels ike a lie_

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai lembut

Yeoja mungil itu menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar kafe lalu tersenyum ke arah Kai. Manis sekali. Seandainya ia tidak ingat betapa menyakitkannya senyum itu. mungkin ia sudah menangkupkan wajah mungil itu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Terlalu nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Tidak ingin ada pembicaraan yang selesai. sehingga mereka harus... berpisah...

"Aku akan menikah," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap mata Kai.

"Maaf karena aku membohongimu Kai, aku hanya..."

"kenapa kau melakukannya? dia pria yang... baik," ucap Kai lemah

"Dia memang pria yang baik," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras, dia bekerja sekeras mungkin, agar aku bisa diterima di keluarganya, ia terlalu sibuk, aku kehilangan dirinya," jelas Kyungsoo

Kai memandang gadis mungil di hadapannya.

Rapuh sekali.

"aku minta maaf Kai, terimakasih atas segala kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku," jelas Kyungsoo lagi

Kai hanya memandangnya tanpa menjawab

Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Ia menyodorkan benda persegi berwarna kebiruan pada Kai.

"datanglah... setidaknya perasaanku akan lebih baik jika kau datang, kita harus berpisah... maafkan aku Kai, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku," ucap Kyungsoo lembut

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari situ.

meninggalkan Kai dengan sejuta perasaan. sejuta keraguan. Kai merasa dirinya kehilangan jiwanya, hatinya. karena hatinya sudah dibawa pergi jauh oleh Kyungsoo.

_Let's break up – at those heart-hitting words_  
_It felt like the whole world had stopped_

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu di hadapan namja tampan dengan tuxedo putih yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti namja itu membawa wajah Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lembut. Sorakan dan tepukan riang mengisi ruangan itu.

Kai terpaku di pojok ruangan. jauh dari keramaian, jauh dari kegembiraan.

membiarkan dirinya melepas hatinya jauh. Jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia raih.

Ia bisa saja menghancurkan pernikahan mereka.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia ingin Kyungsoo bahagia.

Kyungsoo bahagia sekarang.

Tapi bukan dengannya.

Kai berbalik, meletakkan gelas bekas minumannya lalu pergi dari situ.

_I won't do this, I can't do this_  
_I'm about to cry in front of you, I can't accept this_  
_I can't take it, you're about to leave me_  
_Don't leave me, please don't leave me_

_K-will - It's not you_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Another Songfic...

Kali ini gara-gara Kwill!

Entah kenapa setiap ngedengerin lagunya dia di hape, artinya menyedihkan semua. Berhubung cuman ada Kaisoo yang nancep di kepala. Alhasil jadi Kaisoo version.

Sedang berusaha keras untuk membuat couple EXO yang lain selain Kaisoo.

From author 'It's You' and 'Do you believe in love?'

Thanks for Reading and Review please!


End file.
